Sur un coup de téléphone
by Lisen-chan
Summary: première variante de la suite "d'une arrivée inopinée". Ichigo décide d'appeler Rukia après que Mei soit rentrée chez elle. la belle shinigami viendra t'elle et répondra t'elle aux attentes du jeune homme?


BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR : coquine un jour, coquine toujours. Cette histoire sera néanmoins ... estivale. Si, si, vous allez vous croire en plein été.

Cette histoire est une des suites possibles à ma première histoire sur Bleach, « une arrivée inopinée », le couple dont traitera celle-ci a été suggéré par Rukia-chan, ma première revieweuse. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Cette première partie sert de petit résumé, je pense que qu'on peut comprendre cette histoire sans avoir lu l'autre mais si ce n'est pas le cas, faite le moi savoir.

JaNé, on se retrouve en bas, comme d'hab.

* * *

Ichigo a toujours été un garçon un peu…maladroit, avec les filles. Il ne sait jamais vraiment quoi dire ou que faire, et pour ne pas passer pour un idiot, jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais rien tenté.

Oh ! Il n'est pas crétin pour autant et même s'il fait semblant de ne rien voir des sentiments que semble avoir Inoué à son égard c'est seulement pour ne pas la blesser. Bien que la jeune rousse est des attributs très attrayants (Tite doit s'éclater à la dessiner à chaque fois ! c'est bien un homme ! c'est un homme, hein ?) le jeune homme la connait depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir s'imaginer faire quoi que ce soit qui sorte du cadre de l'amitié avec elle.

Par contre, le jeune rouquin ne peut pas en dire autant pour une certaine petite brune, véritable boule de nerf, aussi mignonne que naïve sur tout ce qui touche le monde réel. Elle ne cesse de le laisser sur le cul à chaque fois qu'elle s'émerveille, s'étonne, s'enflamme pour ou contre quelque chose qui lui semble à lui complètement normale.

Bien que leurs amis aient remarqués que Rukia éprouvait une attirance pour lui, il est de notoriété publique que le principal intéressé soit toujours le dernier au courant, sinon ce n'est pas drôle, n'est ce pas?

Alors, quand Mei a débarquée comme une fusée dans sa vie, chamboulant absolument tout sur son passage, écrasant ses barrières qu'il n'osait pas franchir, ce fut comme un déclic. Ils firent l'amour tous les deux et bien qu'Ichigo, dans un coin de sa tête, regretta un peu que sa première fois ne soit pas avec la petite brune, il se dit que quand même, avoir une expérience ne pouvait que l'aider.

Quand il se retrouva seul dans l'appartement de Chad, Mei étant parvenue à rentrer chez elle, avec un Shiro que ne cessait de lui en réclamer encore, il se dit que pourquoi pas l'appeler et continuer avec elle ce qui avait été commencé.

* * *

Ichigo se retrouvait seul, avec Shiro qui semblai n'être pas…rassasié. Ichigo le sentait tourner en rond aux confins de sa conscience et apparemment il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir laissé prendre part à ses étreintes avec Mei.

Après une petite discussion avec son double monochrome, Ichigo s'était enfin décidé à téléphoner à Rukia. Et bien qu'il soit resté vague et court, elle lui avait dit qu'elle arrivait, et ça le rendait aussi joyeux que nerveux.

Heureusement que le jeune homme avait pris le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement de son ami Chad avant d'appeler la petite Shinigami car celle-ci, ayant pris la nervosité dans la voix du jeune homme pour de l'angoisse, était arrivée en un temps record, utilisant à fond les ballons le plus rapide des Shuppo. Quand elle frappa à la porte du petit appartement du géant mexicain, Ichigo sursauta.

_« Relaxe majesté ! Tu devrais être content qu'elle soit arrivée aussi vite. »_

« Urusei, Shiro ! »

_« T'avise pas de m'oublier, majesté, moi aussi je veux m'amuser »_

« Ça, faudra voir avec elle, maintenant dégage ! »

Shiro se retira dans le monde intérieur du jeune homme en ricanant. Ichigo savait que même si son Hollow s'était retiré, celui-ci ne raterait rien de ce qui allait suivre.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour vérifier si tout était en ordre. Le futon refait, les bougies rallumées, les pétales de rose étalés un peu partout. Tout était O.K. il alla ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu me demande de venir au plein milieu de la nuit et tu mets une plombe à ouvrir cette porte ! »

Il regarda sa petite brunette, le rouge aux joues à cause de vent, de l'inquiétude et de la colère maintenant qu'elle voyait qu'il allai bien. Il hésita un instant à la taquiner comme il le faisait d'habitude et laissa tomber l'idée. A la place il fit le pas qui les séparait et lui souleva le menton. Le rouge qui colorai les joues de Rukia s'accentua encore d'un ton.

« Baka… qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

« Rien…tout…je viens juste de me rendre compte de ce que tu représente pour moi.

« Ichigo ? T'es sur que tu va bien ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire puis se pencha pour capturer les lèvres douces de sa compagne depuis le début de cette histoire de fou. Qui sait ce qu'Aizen leur préparait, alors autant profité de ce qu'on avait maintenant avant de risquer de le perdre. Il referma la porte derrière eux, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Bien qu'elle ne répondait pas à son baiser Ichigo sentait qu'elle ne tentai pas non plus de s'écarter de cette étreinte. En fait Rukia était tout simplement scotchée par ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand enfin il relâcha ses lèvres, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de mécontentement. Ce qui fit sourire de plus belle le rouquin. « Qu'il est beau quand il sourit, » pensa t'elle. Puis son regard fut attiré par la décoration et elle s'émerveilla de tout, sautant un peut partout, comme à son habitude, sous l'œil amusé de son futur amant.

_« Tu va te décider à accélérer le mouvement, majesté, ou il faut que je m'en mêle ? »_

« Si tu bouge, je t'enferme si loin que tu ne verras plus rien. Tiens toi tranquille, on verra plus tard pour toi. »

Ichigo senti que Shiro boudait mais se tenait néanmoins tranquille. N'empêche qu'il avait raison, il avait hâte de serrer contre lui le corps nu de Rukia et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle ou la raison. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Rukia retourna vers lui et ce fut elle qui attrapa le jeune homme par le cou pour l'embrasser et si elle était restée passive sur le premier elle se rattrapa bien largement sur celui-ci. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres invitant ainsi la langue d'Ichigo à s'aventurer plus loin. Il répondit volontiers à cette invitation, et, moitié serrant moitié portant il l'entraina doucement vers le futon où il l'allongea délicatement.

« Ichigo, je … attends… »

Le souffle un peu court, en appuie sur ses coudes au-dessus d'elle, Ichigo la regarda d'un regard calme mais légèrement voilé par le désir. Désir qu'elle sentait très nettement au niveau de son entrejambe en contact avec l'une de ses cuisses.

« Je vais trop vite ? » lui demanda t'il au bout d'un instant.

« Non, non…oui…je ne sais pas…Ichigo, ça m'effraie un peu, ce qui arrive, j'ai peur de ne pas être prête… »

« On s'arrêtera dés que tu nous le dira, Rukia. »

« Promis ? »

« Juré »

Et se penchant il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle fit taire en elle tous ces doutes et ces craintes, se laissant aller au plaisir, à cette étreinte qu'elle avait mainte et mainte fois imaginée dans l'obscurité de son placard. Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse puissant d'Ichigo, relevant le t-shirt pour atteindre la peau. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement lui laissant ainsi le champ libre tandis qu'il faisait remonter lentement sa robe, dévoilant sa culotte petit bateau, son ventre plat et musclé et enfin sa poitrine petite et ferme, libre de tout sous-vêtements.

Une fois nus et leurs mains rassasiées du contact de l'autre, Ichigo s'allongea un peu plus sur Rukia et celle-ci senti contre son intimité la dure expression du désir de son compagnon. Il lui chuchota dans l'oreille qu'il n'ira pas plus loin si elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle réfléchit un instant et lui murmura un tout simple « viens ».

Il la pénétra en douceur, lui déposant des petits baisers sur les yeux, le front, le nez, les lèvres. Il s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en elle et pour lui de se refréner un peu, histoire de ne pas terminer trop vite. Ce fut elle qui redonna le rythme, bougeant langoureusement ses hanches contre les siennes, dans un mouvement à le rendre fou.

« Bon sang ! pensa t'il, si elle continue, je vais venir bien trop tôt. »

_« Laisse-moi donc prendre ta place, Majesté. »_

« Non, arrête, pas maintenant »

Ichigo avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Rukia en prononçant ces derniers mots à voix basse et elle les prit pour elle. Étonnée, elle s'arrêta en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elle l'appela doucement et quand il releva la tête elle vit que ces yeux était entrain de devenir jaunes et que le blanc était envahi par du noir.

« Gomen ne Rukia, mais je crois qu'un invité surprise pointe le bout de son nez. »

Rukia regarda fascinée les yeux d'Ichigo devenir entièrement noir avec à leurs centre deux prunelles jaunes, semblable à deux lumières d'étoile dans les ténèbres. Elle comprit à ce moment là pourquoi Ichigo avait dit « on » plutôt que « je » un peu plus tôt. Elle n'allai pas avoir un amant mais deux cette nuit.

« Qui est tu ? »

_« Étant un hollow je n'est pas de nom, néanmoins mon Roi m'a surnommé Shiro. Tu m'excusera de ne pas faire la révérence… »_

La voix, étrangement rauque et comme dédoublée par un écho n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle du rouquin. Rukia se trouvait avec un tout autre « garçon » et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle savait que le hollow d'Ichigo était un être violent pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre lors de certains combats et elle savait aussi que le jeune homme ne l'aurait pas laissé seule avec lui s'il pensait qu'il pouvait lui faire du mal mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Elle lui fit quand même part de ces inquiétudes et ne fut pas outre mesure surprise de l'entendre rire.

_« T'en fait pas princesse, mon Roi nous surveille et si je tente quoi que soit qui te déplaise_, _il me renverra au pays des buildings de travers plus vite que tu ne l'imagine. Alors, on commence ou on continue de discuter ? »_

Bien qu'elle fût un peu gênée de la présence de cet autre et de savoir qu'Ichigo était en train de les regarder, elle n'y pensa bientôt plus car Shiro avait entrepris de lents mouvements de hanches qui lui donnèrent d'incroyables sensations. Bien que plus violent, moins doux que son double en couleurs, Shiro savait aussi donner du plaisir quand il voulait bien s'en donner la peine. Ichigo les surveilla un moment, le temps de se reposer, veillant du coin de l'œil à ce que Shiro ne fasse rien qui ferai du mal à sa petite brunette. Il laissa à Shiro le soin d'emmener Rukia jusqu'à l'orgasme une première fois puis il reprit sa place en douceur. Le Hollow étant satisfait de sa participation retourna sans rechigner dans le monde intérieur.

Quand Rukia rouvrit les yeux, un léger sourire encore accouché aux lèvres et le regard encore dans le vague, elle s'aperçut de suite que Shiro était reparti et qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau entre les bras d'Ichigo. Son sourire s'agrandit et entourant son cou de ses bras elle lui demanda,

« Salut, de retour ? »

« Ouais, et toi tu es prête pour un autre tour ? »

Elle se contenta de lui offrir son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, se collant contre lui, enfin, tout contre « lui ». Elle reprit le petit manège avec ses hanches et fut toute émoustillée d'entendre les petits gémissements étouffés qu'ils provoquaient chez le jeune homme. Elle eu droit à son deuxième orgasme (la chanceuse) et ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre en reprenant doucement leurs respirations. Au moment où Ichigo sombrai lentement dans le sommeil Rukia lui demanda comment ils allaient se comporter au lycée le lendemain, enfin plutôt dans quelle que heures. La question fit rire un moment le rouquin qui lui, n'y avait même pas pensé.

« J'hésite entre t'embrasser devant tout le monde ou rester discret et t'emmener sur le toit pour te fait l'amour à la pause déjeuner. Tu préfères quoi ? »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse et Ichigo se demanda si elle ne s'était pas endormie quand elle répondit.

« Et un petit mélange des deux, c'est possible ? »

« O.K. je te ferai l'amour devant tout le monde et t'embrasserai en cachette à la pause déjeuner, pas de problème. »

La petite shinigami se redressa d'un coup de rein et assomma son amant d'un coup de polochon qui le fit s'étouffer de rire.

« Pervers ! Je ne pensai pas du tout à ça. »

« Je sais, je sais, je t'embrasse devant tout le monde tout à l'heure et à la pause déjeuner je te kidnappe pour une pause un peu plus coquine. Ça te va ? »

« Je préfère ça, comme programme, il me suffit largement qu'il y ait déjà un spectateur-acteur en toi. »

* * *

alors? ça vous à plus? alors n'hésite pas a utiliser la touche "review" pour me le faire savoir. il y aura une autre version avec Inoué à la demande de ma petite soeure adorée. par contre je sait pas trop quand, car c'est pas un couple que j'apprécie des masses.

Rukia-chan, j'éspére que c'était à ton goût.

JaNé!!!

* * *

Apparemment, ça a t'as plut Rukia-chan et j'en suis très très contente! Arigato pour ton soutient.

et une revieweuse heureuse et d'une! a qui le tour? allez soyez pas timide.

Arigato également à une deuxième revieweuse heureuse, Amelya. Je réfléchis à une autre histoire avec Ichi/Rukia, à suivre mais pas avant au moins un bon mois (overbook en ce moment)

Sayonara!


End file.
